


Breath Play

by Just_Like_Constellations



Category: AFI
Genre: Action, Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Like_Constellations/pseuds/Just_Like_Constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The diner rang of gunshots as we escaped to our getaway<br/>car..." Criminal lovers who are on a path of destruction, how will they<br/>escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based on the AFI song "Breath Play" that was never  
> recorded but the lyrics were released via UTR (I believe.)  
> I'm not going to post the song because I do believe it was a DF exclusive but  
> what I can tell you about it is that it's reminiscent of End Transmission.  
> Reviews and concrit are totally welcome! :D  
> Enjoy!
> 
> "I breathe you. Hold me as I try to inhale a million stars. Exhale the sky."

The diner rang of gunshots as we escaped to our getaway car. The twilight sky dusts our vehicle  
with a thin sheet of raindrops as we tear out of the silent parking lot together. We speed away into  
the glistening sunset and sigh happily. _We’d done it again._

After we were about 10 miles away from our last offense, I turned to my driver, sitting  
comfortably beside me. I smile to myself as I observe him, trying to remember every detail of his  
being. _It won’t be long now…_

He glances away from the flat, empty road and his icy blue eyes catch mine. I couldn’t fight the  
warm, loving and wide smile that quickly spread across my face. Looking into his eyes alone made  
my heard skip a beat. A cocky smirk stretched across his face in response to my amorous smile.  
He tugged at the collar of his plaid button up shirt in a self-satisfied  
manor and chuckled. He then rolled up his sleeves, exposing his perfectly toned and extremely muscular arms.

“We did it again Davey.” He said to me in a cool and collected tone. His voice poured smoothly  
from beneath his tough yet soft lips as he spoke his victory speech to me as he always did.

Adam took his hand off of the steering wheel and grazed my cheek lovingly. He traced my lips  
with a calloused finger before tugging playfully at the metal hoop that pierced through it. I nipped  
his fingertip gently in response and his smile grew wider.

The night had just begun and we both knew it would be unforgettable, forever documented in  
everyone’s minds. Sinner to fellow sinner I spoke sweet “I love you”s to him as the night slowly  
ticks by behind us.

After many sleepless hours of driving had passed, Adam decided a nap was crucial to our later  
plans. As the radio’s clock struck 1am, we turned down a long stretch of unpaved road surrounded  
densely by tall and lush trees that eventually lead to a dead end. We pulled into a ditch, ensuring  
that our car was well hidden if someone decided, for some unknown reason, to travel down this  
dead ended dirt road.

Adam tucked the small bag of cash beneath his seat and covered it with a crumpled paper bag. He  
then placed a privacy cover over the windshield. I climbed to the back seat of our old car and laid  
down, leaving enough room for him to lay behind me. After making sure our stash was well  
hidden and the doors were securely locked, he climbed across me and settled down behind me.  
Adam nuzzled the nape of my neck with the stubble on his chin and kissed the back of my head  
softly before wrapping his long arms around my body. I grabbed a folded blanket and used it as a  
makeshift pillow for the two of us and covered our entwined bodies with the remaining blanket.

Adam whispered “Goodnight" quietly in my ear as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep beside the  
man I loved.

A few hours passed before the sun began to creep through the small gap between the privacy cover  
and the corner of the window, warming my face. I carefully turned over to see Adam’s bright blue  
eyes shining at me. He leaned forward slightly and kissed me lovingly before brushing a strand of  
my black and blonde hair out of my face. He caressed my face in his hands as if he were studying  
me. He wanted to remember me as I wanted to remember him.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in the glow of the morning sun?” He asked me, just like he did every morning.

“Did I ever tell you how captivating your eyes are?” I responded with a smile as I always did.

We both mustered a quiet laugh before deciding that it was time to continue our journey.

We pulled out of the ditch and down the dirt path that head to the main road. We turned down the  
main road and traveled where ever the road was to take us. The road was flat and straight, never  
twisting, bending or inclining. Just flat, straight pavement that seemed to stretch on forever. We  
passed no other vehicles on the road as we traveled hours before passing so much as a road sign.

We pulled into the first gas station that we had come across to fill up on gas and to pick up a  
makeshift breakfast for the two of us to share. After filling up on stale snacks and expired Cokes,  
we headed off once again. _Make this day count._

We spend all day traveling down the long stretch of road, speaking only when we had something  
on our minds. They day passed quickly and as nightfall began to set in, we stopped once again for  
more gas and food.

While sitting at a small table in the diner, the radio on the counter blared out a warning message:

_”Be on the lookout for two men who robbed a diner last night in Pannover…”_

Adam nodded. We both stood and quietly exited the small diner. As soon as we stepped out the  
doors I knew it was killing time again. Adam spoke strictly business.

“Go grab your bag, I’ll bring the gun.” He instructed as we popped the trunk of the car. I retrieved  
a brown, drawstring bag as Adam tucked his revolver into the front of his pants. Again, he nodded  
and we were off.

We stepped back into the near abandoned diner just as the radio announcer was describing us  
down to the finest detail.

_…a thin man with tattoos covering both arms and a lip piercing..._

Thankfully, the only other people in the small building with us were two workers who stared wideeyed at us.

“It’s them!” the elderly cook screeched as he ordered the young woman to phone the police.

As the woman reached for the receiver, Adam shot her. The woman swiftly fell to the floor, dead.  
This should have disturbed me, but I’d seen him kill so many times, I’d grown numb to it.

I commanded the elderly man to surrender all of the cash that he had to which he quickly  
complied. He trembled uncontrollably as he shoved all of the bills on the countertop. After I  
sacked the cash, Adam tossed the keys to me and nodded.

I walked out to the car and brought the old engine to life as I tried to ignore the gunshot I heard  
behind me.

Adam jogged out to the car and quickly stowed his weapon and the bag of stolen money away  
before we sped off into the night yet again.

We knew they were looking for us. _It’s only a matter of time._

Hours passed before Adam spoke.

“I think this is it. Our last major sin.”

It pained him to admit our defeat but I knew he was right.

Another few hours passed before we decided to have one last break. We drove to the end of another densely forested area. Adam climbed into the back seat and I joined him. This time  
though, he didn’t lie down but instead remained sitting. His eyes told stories of sorrow and  
suffering in our dying days but there was an underlying fire keeping his eyes vivid and alive.

The pale blue moon shined through the car’s windows, causing Adam’s eyes to light up like a pair  
of neon orbs in the backdrop of the night sky. He patted his lap and smiled coyly at me. I happily obliged and sat sideways across his legs.

“Don’t move. Don’t do anything because what we’ve captured will fade away and die into the night.” He whispered to me as he grazed my ear with his lips. The warmth of his breath raised  
goose bumps all over my body as his hands delicately traced and invisible line from my lips,  
running down my neck and down my thin tee shirt. He rested his strong hand on my heart tattoo and signed heavily in concentration. He eyes were focused solely on my tattoo. I found it sweet that he seemed to get nervous beforehand.

I took his chin in my hand and raised his eyes to meet mine. I kissed him deeply, softly at first but more forced as the second passed between us.

Soon, Adam was forcing my arms up to remove my shirt while I was struggling to unbutton his.  
He kissed a trail down my neck, over my tattoo and rested his mouth over my erect nipple. He  
playfully nipped at my skin while unbuttoning my pants to expose my quickly hardening cock.  
After I was freed from the tight confides of my overworked black jeans, he pushed himself lower.

Adam took the metal ring that pierced the head of my cock between his teeth, licking at my  
burning flesh. First, he toyed with me, only taking a few inches of my member into his mouth and  
sucking lightly. Once I writhed and begged for more he swiftly took as much of my into his mouth  
as possible. I moaned his name loudly as I felt the tip of my pierced cock press against the back of  
his throat. He took this as a queue to wrap his hand around me and pump his fist in tandem with  
his mouth. I tangled my thin fingers into his dark brown hair and tugged at his belt with the other.  
Once I freed his own rigid cock from his weathered jeans, I pushed myself off of his lap and rested my head between his legs.

I began to tease him by tonguing up and down the length of his shaft while running a single  
fingernail down the opposing side. As he inhaled sharply, I began sucking him gently. I watched  
his face contort as faint moans escaped his parted lips. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked harder,  
knowing this would drive him mad with lust. Soon after, he’d had enough foreplay. He pushed me  
onto my back while he retrieved a bottle of lube from a small hidden compartment in the floor of  
the car. I pushed my pants off as he palmed his cock and slowly pressed his hand up and down. He  
flipped open the small bottle and coated his finger in a generous amount of lube.

He then tossed the bottle and began circling my puckered entrance. He eased a lone finger inside of me before quickly adding another. I adjusted almost instantly, anxiously awaiting his next move. He swiftly added yet another finger, making sure that I was well prepped for what he was about to do.

Adam slowly retracted his fingers and replaced them with his thick cock. The burn of my body stretching to accommodate for his large size made me wince slightly but the slight pain was soon replaced by a wave of pleasure as he slowly began pulling himself out of me and pushing back in. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me forward, forcing me to straddle him face to face. I rocked my hips in sync with his as he grabbed my hair and tugged roughly. He sank his teeth into my neck and I cried out before lunging forward and sinking my own teeth beep into his neck in response.  
For what seemed to be an infinite amount of time, Adam and I made passionate love to each other,muttering sensual words between breaths. I felt Adam pressed deeper inside of me and come forcefully. Soon after with his hand pumping in time with his hips, I climaxed too, gasping his name. As he rode out the waves of his orgasm, he planted a gentile kiss on my red and swollen lips. Adam pushed a strand of hair from my sex-flushed face and looked deep into my dark eyes.

“Davey, I love you more than words can say.” He spoke in a near whisper.

“I love you too.” I sighed into his mouth as I kissed him tenderly.

He smile but behind it was that twinge of pain yet again.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” I asked with a grimace, already knowing the answer.

His nod said it all.

We dressed in silence before watching the sunrise together for the last time. After the sun had risen just enough for us to see the pavement, we were off yet again.

Adam lowered the convertible top and we laughed as the wind blew across our faces. We drove for an hour or so before flying past another small diner. We thought nothing of it until we heard the sirens blaring behind us. The cops had finally caught up to us and they were following close behind us with there lights flashing brightly, casting red and blue shadows on the car’s dash. We knew what lay ahead of us and knew that this was it for the two sinning lovers who had begun this life of crime together.

Adam turned to me and kissed my lips like it was his dying wish. He rested his hand on the gear shift and I placed mine atop his, interlacing our fingers.

“The radio is playing suicide.” He spoke with a smile. “Stay strong. I won’t leave alone.”

He punched the gas as the police behind us began to open fire. With one last nod and “I love you” from Adam, we veered off the road and drove off of a cliff into the dark abyss of the unknown together.


End file.
